Every me and Every you
by ReiNny
Summary: song my Placebo, Devi forgives Nny, what happens next, not what you may think. added next chapter, song is by the cure..Ended it with the Ramones, Tainted love R&R please
1. Every me and every you

((Different from my normaly long storis, but I need a break... so... a song fic, story in Devi's Prospective, and some of Johnnys....I want to try to write more properly...I donno, song is by placebo, every me and every you))  
  
Sucker love is heaven sent.  
  
You pucker up, our passion's spent.  
  
My hearts a tart, your body's rent.  
  
My body's broken, yours is spent.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
I stood at His door, remembering the past; the movie, the star gazing... would there ever be another guy so sweet... or insane... I tried to kiss him... and he tried to kill me, after a while I can almost understand, it was only our first date... but...  
I looked up to the window when the courter of my eye spotted movement, I think it was him...  
  
Carve your name into my arm.  
  
Instead of stressed, I lie here charmed.  
  
Cuz there's nothing else to do,  
  
Every me and every you.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
What is she doing here? I thought as a quicky moved from the window, I think she saw me... I motioned to the door, that damn voice mocked me again, "she's here for revenge" it says... I wonder how I could dispose of him sometimes...  
There was a knock on the door. I stare at the door, is she here for revenge? I wonder, I allmost laugh thinking about the time she knocked me out... it went all wrong...  
  
Sucker love, a box I choose.  
  
No other box I choose to use.  
  
Another love I would abuse,  
  
No circumstances could excuse.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I thought just to take off, I really did... but I knocked again, I know his there. Slowly, now to my dismay, the door creaked, his cracking voice answered, "yes?" suddenly I forgot what I was going to say for that moment.  
I then replied, "Johnny, I'm here to forgive you" I could feel myself going pale, sickened even, I was plotting my own death, why am I doing this.  
He then replied, "It would be better to forget each other" I didn't believe he words at first, "it wouldn't be good for either of us, I can't protect you from me" he voiced cracked on his words, I don't think he believed what he was saying either.  
  
In the shape of things to come.  
  
Too much poison come undone.  
  
Cuz there's nothing else to do,  
  
Every me and every you.  
  
Every me and every you,  
  
Every Me...he  
  
Sucker love is known to swing.  
  
Prone to cling and waste these things.  
  
Pucker up for heavens sake.  
  
There's never been so much at stake.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Why is she still standing there? I opened the door the rest of the way, "what do you want, it's for the best!" I yelled, a bit to loud, I never want to hurt her, I think I did hurt her... she had a morbid look in her eyes. With out warning the date flashed threw my mind, but paused on the near kiss.  
  
I serve my head up on a plate.  
  
It's only comfort, calling late.  
  
Cuz there's nothing else to do,  
  
Every me and every you.  
  
Every me and every you,  
  
Every Me...he  
  
Every me and every you,  
  
Every Me...he  
  
Like the naked leads the blind.  
  
I know I'm selfish, I'm unkind.  
  
Sucker love I always find,  
  
Someone to bruise and leave behind.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I sighed, "I'm sorry Nny..." I said bluntly and turned around to walk off, maybe he can't forgive me, maybe he was joking when he tried to kill, pretending, people are sick like that... I walked to the end of his side walk and turned around, he stood there on the step watching me, "farewell then..." I said and tried to hold back tears.  
  
All alone in space and time.  
  
There's nothing here but what here's here's mine.  
  
Something borrowed, something blue.  
  
Every me and every you.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I looked at her, she's still sane, let her stay that way... I'd love to make up with her... that's all I'd ever want... but what if it happens again... she's wonderful, she will find better... I nodded and shut the door behind me as a moped back inside my house, the voice says I fucked up again... I hope I didn't... hope I didn't harm her... I looked out my window as she walked away slowly, her head down, maybe I did....  
  
Every me and every you,  
  
Every Me...he  
  
((I donno... what do you think? I wanted to twist things up a bit...)) 


	2. A Night like This

((I found I song to add on, this song is by the Cure! Yeeh! It's called, a night like this, So, here we go, I own nothing....)))  
  
Say goodbye on a night like this  
  
If it's the last thing we ever do  
  
You never looked as lost as this  
  
Sometimes it doesn't even look like you  
  
It goes dark  
  
It goes darker still  
  
Please stay  
  
But I watch you like I'm made of stone  
  
As you walk away~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Why did I tell her to go away, I thought to my self, mentally begging for her to return after I realized what I did, how smart am I, she finally forgives me and I tell her to go away... it is for the best, but I'm not sure if I want the best.  
  
She turned to be and shook her head before turning down the road, to where I could not see her anymore.  
  
I'm coming to find you if it takes me all night  
  
A witch hunt for another girl  
  
For always and ever is always for you  
  
Your trust  
  
The most gorgeously stupid thing I ever cut in the world~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I threw my knifes out of my pockects and jacket and tured to Rev.  
Meat, who was laughing, "You really do like her, eh?" he mocked, if  
only one could kill an object, plus I has no time for his words. This  
is my last time to gain Devi's Trust.  
  
Say hello on a day like today  
  
Say it every time you move  
  
The way that you look at me now  
  
Makes me wish I was you  
  
It goes deep  
  
It goes deeper still  
  
This touch  
  
And the smile and the shake of your head~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
As I walk out the door and began to quicky walk down the road which she walked on, I wonder what the hell I'm to say, "Hello? I'm sorry I tried to kill you, ask for your forgiveness then tell you to go away and fuck with your mind" this isn't going to work... is it? For a second I thought I herd nail bunny.. I think my hopes were to high...  
  
I'm coming to find you if it takes me all night  
  
Can't stand here like this anymore  
  
For always and ever is always for you  
  
I want it to be perfect  
  
Like before  
  
I want to change it all  
  
I want to change~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I Ran down the street until I saw Devi slowly walking by herself down the street, and just as if some horrible person was writing this out, it started to rain, damn the luck... I slowly walked toward her, as I came within a few yards of her, she turned around, and just stared with her damp green eyes, all I could say was, "hey..." Damn Me...  
She looked at me and sighed, what did that mean? Why do girls just look at you like your to know what there saying in there head? I wish I could change every thing go back in time, invite her in my house, HELL! If I could go back in time I would of never listening to those DAMN DOUGH BOYS.  
  
(((ARG... I never meant for this story to go on and on... I don't plan on it being as long as some of my others... it's a nice break from S/G/A/B/S....)) 


	3. Tainted Love

((Hey! This song belongs to the Ramones, tainted love... Nny and Devi belong to Jhonen Vasquez so there...)  
  
Sometimes I feel I've got to  
  
Run away I've got to  
  
Get away  
  
From the pain that you drive into the heart of me  
  
The love we share  
  
Seems to go nowhere  
  
I've lost my lights  
  
I toss and turn I can't sleep at night~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I had a sudden thought just to walk back home.... she looked at me with those piercing eyes... she didn't look at sad as she did earlier, she just looked confused, and maybe annoyed... so I did turn around, I wanted to let go, but my feet were glued to the ground, I heard a few footsteps but didn't turn around... after a long minute I broke into a run, I couldn't take it...  
  
Once I ran to you (I ran)  
  
Now I'll run from you  
  
This tainted love you've given  
  
I give you all a boy could give you  
  
Take my tears and that's not nearly all  
  
Tainted love  
  
Tainted love~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I sighed, why is he so confusing? But I followed him, don't know why, in fact I couldn't help but do so... "Nny?" I called in question of would he ever turn around.  
  
Now I know I've got to  
  
Run away I've got to  
  
Get away  
  
You don't really want any more from me  
  
To make things right  
  
You need someone to hold you tight  
  
You think love is to pray  
  
But I'm sorry I don't pray that way~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
He stopped, only for a few minutes, then he told me, "you can't REALLY want to accept me..." then walked away more. I could only reply, "what?" short on words. I continued, now allmost, well I chased him... I hope he wasn't getting angery in that killing kind of way.  
  
Once I ran to you (I ran)  
  
Now I'll run from you  
  
This tainted love you've given  
  
I give you all a boy could give you  
  
Take my tears and that's not nearly all  
  
Tainted love  
  
Tainted love~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I began to cry, Curse her! Why dose she tear me apart, Curse ME! But I cant fall back, a relationship was out of the question, friendship would end somehow... that's how it goes... but what if it didn't... if she didn't try to kiss me... maybe I should of told her not to, and left it at that, not try to kill he- STOP! There was no chance! Never will be, suddenly my thoughts we stopped my a cold touch upon my shoulder, it was her, "stop! At least talk to me for a minute!" she pleaded...  
  
Don't touch me please  
  
I cannot stand the way you tease  
  
I love you though you hurt me so  
  
Now I'm going to pack my things and go  
  
Touch me baby, tainted love  
  
Touch me baby, tainted love  
  
Touch me baby, tainted love~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
He yelled at me, "Don't touch me!" my eyes watered, "sorry" I replied.  
  
"I hate doing this to you..." he said, "but chances are this thing will fall apart! I don't want to get hurt again!" he turned his back on me... maybe to hide his own tears, "being around you reminds me of the past, I THOUGHT that if we were near it would patch up, hence me calling and begging for forgiveness, but it only brings it all back... like opening a scab, it hurts again.. I remember everything..." he turned back to me, "I do love you, don't get me wrong, and I know I'm self centered to now avoid you for my behalf, but it is for you too, I NEVER what to hurt you, and I'm far from sane... the chance of us being happy go lucky friends with out an argument is slim, see, I can't keep friends well..."  
  
Once I ran to you (I ran)  
  
Now I'll run from you  
  
This tainted love you've given  
  
I give you all a boy could give you  
  
Take my tears and that's not nearly all  
  
Tainted love  
  
Tainted love  
  
Tainted love~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ I wish she wouldn't look so sad... I felt like I was going to fall apart right there, felt as if I would break down and cry to death, "but...then again, I hate NOT being around you... it's a paradox... ARG! I'm sorry for messing with your mind I never intend to do so..." she looked at me, like she was in a similar state of mind at this time... with out the thoughts to kill in the back of her mind.  
  
"...I'm sorry Nny" she muttered, then she asked, "I'll let you go if you wish..." she looked like she would breakdown any moment, "well... can I have a hug before we decide never to see each other again?"  
  
I replied, "no... I wouldn't be able to let go..." I turned and walked away... something told me I WOULD see her again maybe I'll change my mind if I become sane... heh...sane... like that would happen... I do feel bad for her... but she wouldn't want this...  
  
((End... thanks for the reviews)) 


End file.
